Renesmee's story
by thefanfictiongirl
Summary: My name is Renesmee, i am 17 years old and i am about to die. This is my story. If you start please, don't stop reading, someone needs to know the truth. Hopefully better than summary, hopefully won't disappoint you. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is my first twilight story so please be kind on me. The main hero is clearly Renesmee. I was intrigued by Reneesmee's story and after reading countless stories of her sticking with Jake or running away I decided to write my version. Is she sticking with Jake or running away? You'll find out. Soon. Who will Renesmee give her heart to? Will it be Jake or someone else? Also will find out. And it will probably shock you. This is a fan fiction and we barely know anything about the characters and story evolution after breaking dawn. I am free to write anything, right? So give this a chance.**_

_You may not know me yet, but I know who you are._

_You are the one reading my life story. You are my last chance to get this massage out there._

_My last chance for everyone to know the truth…_

_Don't stop reading this story, please. It may not be pleasant; it may not make any sense. But keep reading. _

_Oh please keep reading._

_My name is __**Renesmee**__. I am seventeen years old. That's how I was supposed to stay. Forever._

_I used to live in Canada with my family._

_I used to be happy and untroubled_

_I used to have a long life waiting for me to live it._

_I no longer do._

_**I am about to die.**_

_(Don't feel sorry for me) _

_(Dad always used to say that life is full of choices.)_

_**I made my choice.**_

This is my story.

You may not like it, you may judge me. I do not care. I made my choice. I choose _love_.

Everything started the day Jacob and I had the "talk."

I was his imprintee that's what he said. The moment he laid eyes on me, when I was merely a toddler, a child, he fell for me.

This is why he was always there for me, being my best friend and all.

This is why he never said no.

Mom and dad knew. As did aunt Alice and uncle Jasper and grandpa and grandma and well you get the picture. They all knew.

They were just waiting for me to grow up.

"Nessie, please say something." Jacob said, pushing his head between his hands, and breathing in and out through his nose. "I know that you are surprised. But please…"

My head was spinning. "Surprised? I am not surprised Jake, I am downright shocked."

"Shocked?" Jake stared at me with his large dark colored eyes, giving me the puppy eye look I couldn't help, but love. "Why are you so shocked, Nessie? Didn't you know, didn't you see how much I cared for you?"

Oh dear Lord, my head was spinning uncontrollably. My thoughts buzzing like bees trapped inside a glass. What was I supposed to say to him? Yes I know that you care for me, I just didn't know you wanted me that way?

"Jake…"

"No, no, don't speak. I understand. I'll give you time."

Time? Time for what? Did I need any time to think? Was there anything to think? Oh I didn't know. My thoughts were scattered all around, my heart pounding inside my chest.

Not pounding for the right reasons though.

It should be pounding from happiness, and joy. Dancing all around like a crazy woman.

Love was after all what I craved for my entire life. I craved to love and be loved.

Like those old Hollywood movies and those fairytales momma used to read to me at nights.

Where the princess finds the prince and they live happily ever after.

Was Jacob my prince?

He said that he imprinted on me, so we were meant to be, right?

So many thoughts circled my mind that night, not making any sense what so ever. My family didn't help either.

They were…well I don't know what they were thinking of. Their reactions were so different to each other. Almost bipolar.

Mom seemed enthusiastic and _sad_? Dad seemed downright pissed; but he also seemed to be expecting something to…happen. Aunt Rosie was fuming with fury but the look she gave Jake was almost affectionate. Understanding.

Bipolar. I am telling you.

That night I didn't get any sleep, not that I desperately need one to survive, I am half vampire after all.

I remember myself strolling around my bedroom; gazing at pictures of me and Jake, reading the fairytales I so used to love as a child.

Trying to make any sense of what was going on inside my head, heart, and soul.

What was everyone expecting though? I didn't know love. I knew love, yes, as loving someone but I didn't know how it feels to fall in love.

I had no idea if what I felt for Jacob was romantic or friendly or fraternal love.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do.

I wrote a list of all the things that Jake made me feel, and all the things falling in love should feel like.

Butterflies inside my stomach, constantly thinking of the one I loved, craving his touch…

Oh no, no, no! I wasn't craving his touch; I couldn't, not that way.

Feeling safe, having someone to talk to. Feeling loved and protected.

All those beautiful things Jake made me feel.

Dad and mom made me feel those things too though…

Nevertheless I didn't make my choice back then. Two weeks had to pass for me to finally decide that Jake and I would be one.

And you guessed it right, dad was pissed off, he also said that it was the right choice; after all it was what was supposed to happen. Mom was all teary, except she can't cry so she was all sad. And aunt Rose was messing up with Jake calling him mutt and telling me to buy him a collar with my name engraved on it.

Jake and I started dating, meaning strolling around for hours doing nothing in particular. One day we watched the sunset together, and he hold my hand but he used to do that before as well. Another one we played hide and seek although I argued that I wasn't a child anymore. That day he tickled me so much that I started crying.

Another one we visited the Denali house and played all those computer games my aunts bought for me. Uncle Garrett who was dating aunt Kate played with us too. He liked to play the general. Bomb buildings and such. He used to be in the American Revolution you know.

The days came and go and life seemed so effortless and so beautiful.

Jake and I, as always seemed to fit as a glove. Until….the day he tried to kiss me.

It was a beautiful sunny morning, and we were out, lying on the grass of my favorite meadow.

Butterflies were flying all around; purple, pink, and white flowers were circling my head and my body.

Jake was playing with my hair and I was singing a song when he took my face inside his hands and nuzzled his nose there. So, so beautiful he said. Thank you I said back.

That was when he lowered his head and pressed his lips on top of mine. Only he didn't quite place them on my lips because I shook my head and he ended up kissing my cheek.

Jake didn't mind though, he clearly thought that it was an accidental move. He nuzzled his nose on my forehead and snaked his hands around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

The way his hands were holding my waist so delicately yet so passionately shook me to my core.

It just felt…wrong.

I shoot straight up, shaking Jacob off me, feeling dizzy again just like the day he told me about the whole imprinting thing. Only this time my feelings were clear. This was wrong.

I ended up running towards my house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just wanted to thank everyone for their amazing reviews, hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

My heart was pounding inside my chest. I could hear Jacob's hurried footsteps approaching me and I sprinted using my vampire speed to run away from him.

I didn't have to sprint full force as Jacob wouldn't phase into his wolf form with me around. We both knew well that he would end up naked after turning back to human and that was something he had never done in front of me. I have never seen him naked. I was safe. He would not catch up with me.

Unless he decided that strolling around butt naked wouldn't be that bad now that we were dating. I mentally cursed myself for that image and ran faster.

After only a few minutes I approached my house, opened the door, and ran straight to my bedroom, ignoring mom. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be into the mess I was into.

Oh, who was I kidding? If there was someone to blame for my messed up emotional status that would be me and only me, ok and maybe mom. It was her pep-talk weeks ago that made me consider the idea of dating Jacob.

As she was all "Jake really cares for you," "You complete him," "You make him more than happy" blah blah blah it didn't take long for me to say yes to him.

Having grandma, Aunt Alice and Seth grinning down on me when I announced to them that Jacob talked to me about the whole imprinting thing helped too.

They were all so happy for me, congratulating Jake for finally making the move, grinning like idiots when they saw us talk to each.

We were meant to be together.

They all said that. Who I was to ignore their words? Who was I to wipe off Jake's smile?

Jake was in love with me and I was….I….I cared for him.

_Deeply, deeply cared…That had to count for something._

Jake eventually caught up with me. I was lying on top of my bed, staring at the ceiling when he opened the door and carefully, almost hesitantly placed a foot inside.

"Nessie" he whispered "is everything alright?" he approached my bed and I scooted aside for him to sit. "Why did you run away from me? Did I do something wrong?"

Did he do something wrong. His question kept playing inside my head, did he?

Technically he didn't.

As a couple it was only natural for us to kiss and do…stuff…Jake had all the right in the world to kiss me.

"Please talk to me…" Jake pleaded, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes.

My eyes darted towards his hands, slowly brushing my hair.

And then it dawned on me, Jake wasn't a child. He was a man. He was a man and I was a woman. Or at least I looked like a woman.

Why did I think that Jake would be happy playing hide and seek and carrying me on his back forever?

Our relationship couldn't consist of childish games and pranks, watching movies together and tickling each other to death. It would change…eventually.

Eventually Jake would ask for more.

And then he would end up touching my waist again, leaning down to kiss me…and God knows what else…

Jake's hands touched my cheek, and then my forehead and my nose which he ticked playfully. His actions seemed so innocent, but his eyes were a completely different story.

His eyes pleaded with me, with an intensity I have never seen before. There was an underlying hint of want, lust and need in them too.

He kept caressing my face and saying little nothings to me, to open me up to him or soothe me, I didn't know. Not that his touches were soothing at all.

_They made me cringe._

He never seized caressing my face, til my eyes closed and I fell into a heavy slumber.

When I woke up he was still next to me, sleeping on the large sofa that grandma picked out for me.

His chest was heaving up and down and a bit of skin was showing from his shirt.

Jake was a handsome guy, muscular but not bulky like Uncle Emmett, tall, tan and strong. Girls swooned over him.

I should be immensely attracted towards him, swooning over him like all those other girls. I should feel the need to touch him and kiss him and him to do the same to me. But that need was nowhere to be found.

No matter how much I searched inside me, no matter how much I wished that his muscles and pretty face would make my heart beat and my stomach clench, nothing like that happened.

I only found him attractive like I found Seth and the other wolves and Uncle Garrett and Nahuel.

Oh what have I gotten myself into?

_No, Renesmee. I scolded myself. You are meant to be together. I flinched. Stop it. I scolded myself again._

Fortunately Jake didn't try to kiss me again, and I never tried to kiss him either. Frankly I tried to avoid any kind of physical contact with him. So much that mom and the others started judging me for giving Jake the cold shoulder…

The only one who didn't mind was dad, but he never fully approved our relationship so that didn't surprise me. In fact his eyes were always sad when he saw me hug Jake, or when Jake kissed my forehead.

**Long story short, after two more boring weeks of dating Jacob or more like avoiding Jacob, getting my mom pissed with me, reconciling with Jacob and getting my dad all sad (did they ever get satisfied?), things started to stir up.**

Aunt Alice had a vision of Volturi arriving in town to check up on me (they checked up on me once a year) and everyone went on full "Mission: Protect Renesmee" mood.

Aunt Alice called the Denali's (who used to live very close to us), Jake called his pack, mom geared up her vampire super woman skills and dad freaked out (as usual).

They assured me that everything would be fine. They wouldn't let anyone touch me. But I wasn't afraid. Volturi didn't really scare me. Yes they were scary and cruel and feared from everyone but I saw no threat in them.

I was doing nothing, I wasn't acting like a monster ripping people's throats for them to kill me, I was kind and _good-hearted. _They had no reason to end me. And even if they tried to, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

_Well if mom and dad would ever let me fight._

Long hours of strategizing preceded the news of the Volturi arrival. During that time they banned me from the house, ordered to go hunting with Seth (with Leah always lurking around us, for the extra boost of protection I clearly so needed).

No one ever talked to me about their plans, no one asked for my opinion, they all assumed that since they were there to protect me I didn't need to be part of their plans.

I was basically the new…_Bella. _All fragile and stuff…

**"Nessie, are you even listening to me?" Seth asked, taking my hand inside his own and spinning me around to face him. "You don't have to worry you know, if anything goes wrong Sam's pack is close…"**

I rolled my eyes, great, so Jake had called Sam and his pack too. "I am not worried…I am just wondering who…." But Seth didn't leave me time to finish my sentence; he quickly pulled me in a hug.

I wanted to push him away and yell that I wasn't afraid but I decided against it. He only tried to be there for me.

Jake and Leah soon joined us. Leah rolled her eyes when she saw her brother hugging me tightly and Jake smirked, pushing Seth away and saying something about me being his.

I opened my mouth to reply to his comment when all three of them suddenly tensed; their bodies started shaking violently, skin turning to fur, and clothes shredded apart.

I didn't have to ask to know that the Volturi had arrived. Jake motioned towards me, telling me to climb on his back but I refused. I wasn't a child anymore and I didn't want to be treated as one, especially in front of our supposedly life-threatening enemies.

Again I wondered which one would show up to my door this year. So far, Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane had come to check up on me and whoever it was this year I couldn't imagine him to be worse than them.

You see whenever Demetri showed up he always mocked me by calling me little weirdo or freak of nature, or scolding me upon my fashion choices. Yes, fashion, it seems him, and Aunt Alice shared a passion: clothes.

Alec had an ability to stay quiet and still for hours that made him look like a statue. The only time he ever moved was to scoff and the only time he opened his mouth was to say something remotely mean to me or my family. Which made me want to punch him or be mean to him but of course I wasn't allowed to. I had to suck it up and smile.

Felix was boring as hell and Jane? She was downright evil. No matter what I did, she somehow ended up fuming with anger, piercing me with those bloody eyes of her, and snarling like a feral animal. She got even more pissed when mom shielded me from her power.

The clearing opened and my house, tall and impressive came in view. Outside you could see my entire family plus the Denali's standing in front of a guy that I didn't recognize at first.

He was medium height, pale white, with bloody eyes and short brown hair.

My eyes travelled across his body (he wore a black military coat, black jeans and boots), his hair (all messy from the wind), face and settled on his eyes.

Oh damn…It couldn't be.

_Alec_ slowly opened his mouth and smiled in the cruelest way he could manage.

"Welcome home, little Cullen."

**_I was dead._**

Why, why on God's green earth did they have to send Alec? Couldn't they send someone else? Even Felix and Demetri seemed as a better choice.

Of course as always I couldn't do anything about it, I had to once again suck it up and smile.

"Thank you, so kind of you." I saw grandma smiling at me and grandpa nodding. I was doing well. Deep down though I was boiling with anger, Alec had no right to welcome me…._home…._. "I would say that it is nice to see you again" I added, quickly, in order to not get interrupted from anyone else. "But I would be lying…"

Alec's kind façade fell with my words and he quickly went back to his cold statue like behavior.

I glanced towards mom and dad who had approached me by then and saw their eyes darting back and forth between me and Alec. Obviously they didn't approve of my snarky comment and waited for a reaction, but Alec being true to his personality, didn't even flinch.

The stare-down soon ended and everyone headed towards our house with Alec casually striding in front of us, heading straight towards the couch. He sat on the large expensive couch my grandma bought for us (she did all the shopping when it came to our furniture), and acting like he owned the place, placed his feet on the small coffee table.

Alec turned towards the door and motioned towards my family.

"You can sit now, no need to stand."

**_I wanted to punch him._**

The following three days went on pretty normal if you excluded Alec's presence among us. Which wasn't hard to do since he almost never talked or did anything.

My family of course was on their little "protect Renesmee" mission as always so I never stayed alone with him, someone was always present when ever I ended up being inside the same room with Alec.

Either it was my family either Jake or Leah.

Jake was more protecting than ever now that we were _dating, _practically stalking me around wherever I went, and only staying outside my bedroom when I changed. And as if that didn't irritate me enough I had to deal with the fact that Alec kindly refused to tell us when he would get the hell out of our house.

It was on the end of the third day of Alec residing inside the place I called home, when I had enough and decided to face him.

I was fuming with anger due to Jake following me around like a _puppy, _no pan intended, my family constantly telling me to be kind to the dangerous Volturi twin, and well Alec not setting his foot off my house.

I was fuming so much that I nearly stepped on Leah while bouncing down the stairs and striding towards the living room.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me…" I started but soon ended up shutting my mouth. The living room was filled with black mist that made my eyes blur, my feet feel weak and…mom glanced at me and the feeling ended.

I had no idea what had happened but mom's face seemed so screwed up that my insides twisted. Her eyes were clenched tight, her mouth a strict line, it was like she was focusing on something.

The mist was coming from Alec's hands, literally coming out from his hands, spreading all around us, in a threatening way.

Mom was glaring at the mist and Alec was glaring at mom and I was confused but before I had the chance to ask anything I was quickly whisked away by a very distressed looking Jacob.

**"Leech" Jake cursed…"trying to…" Jake momentarily closed his eyes, breathing in and out and then when he opened them again, the distressed look was gone and he was smiling at me.**

"Trying to…what?" I asked.

Jake ignored me though; he placed a small kiss on top of my head and suggested a hunting trip.

"Um no offence, but I was thinking maybe I should hunt alone." My words came out hushed, barely audible.

"Alone?" Jake's face fell again. "Why would you want to hunt alone?"

"Oh just for some girl time…" And before he could add that Leah should come along, I chirped: "Alone"

Jake wasn't pleased with my idea but I wasn't one to wait for his answer, I ran away as quickly as I could.

I ran and ran and ran, until my feet begin hurting (the perks of being half-human), and I decided to sit below an apple tree I found on my way.

The tree looked old and had no apples on it but was nevertheless beautiful.

"This tree is mine...You better find another one."

_Oh, Alec!_

"It doesn't have your name engraved on it." I threw back and proceeded sitting down. "Plus weren't you inside my house?"

"I was, but I got bored. And you better get up. I don't like sharing things..." Alec pushed me away with his hands, his bloody red eyes twinkling with…._excitement._

"You are _annoying_ me. I am not leaving. So off, go, get away." I pushed him away as well which made Alec scoff.

Alec of course, being the annoying brat he was, didn't move an inch. He kept staring at me with those freakish eyes of him.

"Don't you have more important things to do, Alec? Like kill somebody?"

"No, not now. Maybe later." Alec joked or so I hoped, you never knew with the Volturi. "Right now I am more interested in why _you_ are here…"

_Oh boy…_


	3. Chapter 3

The night was falling down on me, sky turning into a rich blue shade and little twinkling stars being scattered all around.

It was my favorite time of the day, the moment the day gave birth to the night and the sky changed its bright blue colors into sutured blue ones.

"Are you day-dreaming on me?" I heard a distant voice and for a moment I thought that it was Jacob but his voice wasn't that deep nor did it ever sound so snarky.

The fog inside my mind cleared slowly and the sky and the stars lost their hold on me. I was back to reality, in a field of flowers and trees, sitting under an apple tree with Alec of the Volturi piercing me with his bloody eyes.

"I wasn't day-dreaming" I replied, avoiding his eyes. "I was just thinking of something…"

"I am still waiting for your answer. Why did you come here?"

I momentarily glanced towards Alec and wondered the same thing, why on earth was I sitting next to Alec of the Volturi, chit chatting like good old friends. I was never afraid of the Volturi but even I couldn't be so stupid to chit chat with one of them.

"I wanted to stroll around for a while" I mumbled. I quickly got up and hurried towards my house.

Thankfully Alec didn't follow.

Something was off; I could see Sam's pack lurking around the house and loud voices coming from the living room.

I threw a glance towards Sam's pack but Sam didn't glance back at me, he just howled pointing towards the house.

Apparently it was a message to Jake who came running from the living room, his face red and furious, and his eyes looking around like a wild animal. The moment his eyes landed on me his expression changed into one of happiness though and a smile appeared on his face.

"Renesmee, you are fine." He jogged towards me, opening his arms, and hugging me tightly. "You have no idea how scared I was"

I glanced behind Jake's back and saw the worried expressions of my family members and wondered why anyone would be that worried when they all knew that I went out for a walk. Didn't Jake tell them that?

"We couldn't find you anywhere, it drove us all insane." Mom added, closing on Jake and me and taking me from his lap and bringing me inside hers.

I felt like a baby, being hugged from the members of my family, hands patting my back and stroking my hair.

I wasn't a baby though, and I had all the right to go out and do whatever I wanted but before I had the time to express my thoughts I heard dad hiss. My eyes followed his and landed on Alec who looked pleased with himself, for what reason I didn't know.

"Edward, Isabella, no need worry. Renesmee was having a friendly walk with me." Alec motioned towards me and then back to him, smirking at me like we shared a dirty little secret.

My eyes narrowed down on him and I saw my mom's eyes do the same.

"Why would my daughter ever have a walk with you?" I heard dad hiss, the words rushing through his mouth.

"Now, now Edward, you wouldn't want to be unkind to your guest would you? Maybe your daughter unlike yourself enjoys my company."

Dad's eyes fell on me, narrowing down like he was questioning me, almost begging me to tell him that Alec's words were lies.

"I was just walking around. Alone" I repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Without even bothering to wait for my dad's reply I set towards my bedroom, tired of all those questioning glances I was getting from everyone.

Alec was having fun with them, messing up with their heads and being an annoying prick , they would get it eventually.

I opened my bedroom's door and headed straight to the bathroom. Quickly I filled the bathtub with hot water and bath oils, lighted up some candles, and eased myself inside.

The warm water felt so nice around my skin, and the lavender bath oils made the bathroom smell divinely. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the moment when I heard the door open and close and heavy footsteps closing on me.

My eyes opened instantly when I realized that the person standing next to my bathtub wasn't my mom or Aunt Alice but Jacob.

"I didn't see _anything_, don't worry. I didn't even know that you were bathing. I just thought that _maybe_ you wanted to chat about what happened earlier."

Jacob breathed, his eyes staring at the ceiling, his shoulders and body stiff.

I heard myself gulp and I wished that I had added a bit more body oil inside my bathtub; the foam was barely covering my body.

Jacob must have felt the uneasy feeling that spread between us though because he sprinted outside my bathroom and I heard him yelling.

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

I was still gulping, and the uneasiness had now spread itself inside my chest and my throat closing down on me and making me choke. Jacob Black had seen me naked, ok I was covered with foam and he swore that he didn't peek at me nevertheless he saw me in a state I never wanted him to see me in.

Which was absurd because we were dating and it was inevitable for us to end naked.

_The thought itself made me sick to my stomach._

I stepped out of the bathtub, making sure that no one was around, took a large fluffy towel, and wrapped it around my body.

It wasn't like I had any problem being naked. When you live in a house full of vampires let's just say that privacy is a rare thing but Jake seeing me naked or me seeing him naked was wrong in so many levels that I couldn't even think of it.

I heard Jake shuffle around, getting comfy and waiting for me to emerge and answer all his questions.

I didn't want to answer any questions though.

So I put my clothes back on, opened my window, and bounced down.

I started walking around the clearing, trying to find something entertaining to do but nope, nothing…

_Life was boring._

So boring that I found myself wanting to do something to stir things up… Maybe make Alec growl from anger or provoke Uncle Emmett into a wrestling game, mess up with his mind so that he would end up seeing a chick flick movie and end up winning the game….

Or maybe combine those things together, Alec came to us to discover more about my powers and my ability to socialize without hurting anyone so why not show him my power and play around a bit?

The decision was made.

The only thing I had to do was get Alec to come to me, which ended up being easier than I thought since he magically appeared in front of me like he read my mind or something.

We ended up sitting under the apple tree. _Again_.

_** The silence between us wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. It gave me the time to finish my plan inside my mind.**_

"Ummmm…Alec…I want to…" I started but soon thought against it. Actions seemed far better than words so I placed my palm on his cheek, closing my eyes and concentrating.

His cheek was cold but I didn't have time to memorize its feeling, Alec had sprinted away of me.

"What on earth was that?" He practically growled, taking a step away from me. "No one touches me like that unless they want their hand chopped off along with their head."

His voice was menacing and his eyes had darkened in a way that would make the bravest of vampires to shrink from fear but I wasn't buying that. I was that _awesome_.

"Why, I would like to see Aro's reaction when you would announce that you chopped off my hand!" I joked, laughing so hard that I nearly choked. "It's my gift you annoying prick."

"Your gift…" Alec mumbled, his eyes narrowing down on me. The danger was always there, lurking beneath his crimson eyes.

"Yes, my gift, the one Aro wanted you to find out more about." I rolled my eyes pretending like I was talking to a child who clearly didn't understand a thing. "Now if you stop wasting my time, I shall continue."

I motioned him to come closer to me to which Alec responded with another growl. He placed his cheek on my hand, frowning at me like I was the prey and he was the predator and he was about to kill me or something.

I concentrated again, trying to form a clear image inside my head and project it inside his mind. I saw Alec's eyebrows burrowing and his lips forming a tight line. He seemed puzzled…and then pissed….and then about to kill somebody… _Good._

"What the hell was that?" Alec yelled, swaying my hand away.

"Aren't you naïve?" I responded, batting my eyelashes in a childish way. "It was a movie. I thought you would enjoy it."

"I didn't" Alec spat, his face all screwed up, his eyes glaring with anger.

"So you don't enjoy movies of chicks doing each other's nails and trying out _pink _clothes. I see!"

Alec hissed through his teeth, slowly closing the distance between us until he had me backed up against the tree.

"Time for you to _see_ my gift then…" He spat, emphasizing the word _see_ and the world went _black_.

_I was nowhere. And I was nothing. _

I couldn't see or smell or hear, I couldn't feel a thing. It was like I didn't exist, like I was a mind wandering around trying to find the body I belonged to and connect with it.

The feeling ended after a few minutes and it left me feeling numb and lost. I didn't know what happened and as I stole a glance towards Alec all I could see was mist coming from his hands and I wondered if he tried to do the same thing a few days ago and mom stopped him with her power.

And then it downed on me.

I was _teasing _Alec of the Volturi!

What was wrong with me? If dad or anyone else found out about my behavior they would be pissed, and they would have all the right to do so. I was playing with fire, in my case with life and death and I didn't even question my actions.

I was about to bow my head down and apologize to the Volturi member and run away when I heard his mocking voice breathing in my ear.

"Like it…_princess_…?"

Screw it. I would tease Alec even if it ended up with me dead and his head chopped off from my dad's hands.


End file.
